


Tortured For Nothing

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), One Shot, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can u do a fiction where the reader is captured by Hydra and they try to save the reader





	Tortured For Nothing

You try to look around the room you were in. It was hard to concentrate. _Okay…I…am…drugged? Or…was drugged?_ It was hard for you to think and form conclusions. “Good, you’re awake.” You don’t recognize the voice. “You’ve already given useful information. Let’s see what else you can tell us.” A jolt of electricity burns your body causing you to scream out. Your mind goes blank until they turn off the machine. You can’t catch your breath until the voice speaks again. “You need to tell us what SHIELD’s new weapon is.” You jump a little when you felt their breath on your ear. “What is Tony Stark building for them?”

You shake your head weakly. “I…don’t…know.” You cough.

“See, I _would_ believe you. But, given your track record of saying that and then telling us in the end, I don’t.” You feel your body burn again. “This would be easier if you just gave up the information. You’re already a traitor.” _What did I give them?_ Your thoughts are still jumbled as you scream.

Loki clenches his fists as the other avengers hold him back. “Why let (Y/n) suffer?” He harshly whispers. “Let me kill them.”

“Loki, you need to wait.” Thor whispers. “Stark needs to cut the power still. We’ll have advantage then.”

Right when Thor says that everything goes dark. Loki leaps down and starts cutting the Hydra agents closest to you. “(Y/n)?”

You think you’re hallucinating. The burning stopped, but your mind was still scrambled. “Lo…ki?” You whisper, barely audible. You cough again.

“I’m here.” Loki makes your chains disappear with a wave of his hand before lifting you gently. “You’re safe now, (Y/n).” He teleports to the tower’s medical wing. “Electric burns. Probably some brain damage. I don’t know what else.” He starts barking orders.

“Drugs…” You whisper.

“What is it, (Y/n)?” Loki leans in close to you.

“Drugs…in…me.” You manage to tell him before another coughing fit.

“There are drugs in their system.” Loki tells the medical staff before you’re taken away. He paces the hallway as the others slowly join him. After a few hours of tests and treatments of your burns, Loki was allowed to see you. “(Y/n)?” He kisses your forehead. “I’m not leaving you.” Loki holds your hands gently.

You nod. “Okay.” You whisper before letting Loki hold your drink for you. You sip through the straw, knowing you were severely dehydrated from the torture. “Loki, what did I tell them?” You don’t meet his eyes.

“(Y/n), you didn’t tell them anything important. They were lying to you.” He sighs. “And it wouldn’t matter anyways since we jailed or killed them all.” Loki smiles and kisses your hand. “Now, rest, darling. You need it.”

“Yes, dear.” You chuckle before closing your eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
